The End of the World, or a Bet?
by TabooLess
Summary: Why is Hiruma giggling? And Mamori cackling? A bet between the two brains of the football team sends the Deimon highschool reeling in terror and confusion. T for swearing and mentions of drugs and stuff. Ratings may change


End of the World, or a Bet?

**Authors note**: Well, this is my first attempt to a chaptered fic . I'm not too sure if I like the way it came out but I like the plot so I'll go ahead. Again, please review, I'd like to know what I can do to improve my writing and the story! There is no pairing at the moment but maybe I'll add some if I feel like it.

**Warnings: ** T for Hiruma's potty mouth and mentions of things, such as drugs, sex, ect, but most of it comes later on. Slight Mamori and Hiruma bashing but it's part of the plot, I swear!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21. Or pepsi for that matter. On with the story!

Hiruma

Hell froze over.

The world came to a screeching halt.

Gravity flipped, sent all of human kind in outer space where they could watch a game of water polo played by green monkeys using a chibi Kurita as their ball. Drinking pepsi.

Why?

Hiruma was smiling.

Oh, not one of his trademark face-splitting, blood-curdling, sadistic psychopaths grins. No. What got the Deimon's football team almost pissing their pants during their morning practice was a perfectly honest and adorably sweet smile. On Hiruma's face.

Luckily, (or not, depending on the point of view) the words pronounced by the mouth on said face gave such a shock to the Universe that it went back on track. "Morning practice? Who is the meanie that said we had to practice? We won the Christmas bowl, no need to push ourselves. And football is such a violent sport." A pout then another innocent, _cute_ smile followed the question. No screaming. No shooting. No swearing. No nothing. Only one of those smiles you see on toothpaste commercials. With sharp fangs, of course. Even then, they didn't seem so threatening, more like pointy teeth you see on puppies. But who would ever compare the devil's offspring with a puppy?

-"Huh?"

-"Huuuh?"

-"HUUUUUUUHHH?"

The familiar exclamation sent the members of the Devil Bats scrambling to their senses. A simultaneous "WHAT?" resounded through the field, expressing every teenager's surprise.

-"You-nii, have you been smoking funny stuff?" asked suspiciously Suzuna while she sniffed the space around him to detect any tell tale smell of residue smoke.

-"There, there, Suzuna-san, you know I wouldn't do that!" answered a seemingly offended blond. He then giggled almost shyly and added "You guys just need to take it easy. I've been really pushy this year so just relax!" He walked then away humming tunelessly, leaving a dumbstruck group staring at his retreating back.

Jumonji was the first to break the oppressing the silence that followed the strange scene. "I feel like we just walked right through a mine field and all escaped unharmed. What the hell just happened? And worst of all, did _Hiruma_ just _giggle_?" A horrified expression was slowly painting itself on his face.

-"Whoa! Scary MAX!" screeched Monta as he finally managed to pick his jaw from the ground to pronounce comprehensible words.

Hesitantly, Sena piped up "Well, uum... maybe he really does regret? I mean, being hard on us?"

-"Hard? You mean sending us to hell and back?" incredulously asked Kuroki.

-"Several times! This is Hiruma we're talking about! You know, the guy that's been shooting everything in sight since he's able to hold a gun?" added Togano.

-"And he's probably _born_ with a gun and that wicked black book of his." completed the last brother. All three boys looked at each other and shivered as they imagined the giggling face contorting itself in a look of pure cruelty that reminded them of eternal torments and shame. They huddled closer to each other, trying to escape their imaginary torturer.

Musashi simply frowned and kept looking at the spot where his friend was last visible. _This is very unlike him_, he thought, _he must be planning something. But what?_ He shrugged and went on ignoring the terrorized trio that was slowly inching its way by his side. He never tried to understand Hiruma and never will. It saved him huge migraines and he probably didn't even want to know what happens in that twisted mind.

-"Anyway, why don't we just all clean up and spend the rest of the time together?" proposed Kurita, hoping that everyone would stop mussing about the strange behaviour of their leader. The quarterback probably had a good reason for this. Well, good for him. Several heads nodded at the suggestion and the team headed back to the clubhouse, followed by a twirling Natsuhiko who was oblivious to the situation as always.

Just as they walked in the casino-like building, Sena suddenly stopped to look around. "Do you know where Mamori-neesan is? I hav-"he was cut off by the sound of a machine gun and evil chuckling outside the edifice. Everybody immediately relaxed and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Each went to his assigned locker to start changing back in their respective uniforms, relieved that their captain was back to his normal self, the commander from hell.

-"S-Switch!" Komusubi said pulling on his shirt in response to Sena's unanswered question. His larger sempai shortly chuckled then translated for the rest of them "Komusubi-san says that maybe Hiruma-kun and her switched personality, resulting in her not coming to the practice because she was busy blackmailing other people." The comment sent everyone in a hearty laugh. No one could imagine their sweet, goody two-shoes manager walking around to terrorize the school. Even during the festival, when she pretended she turned to the dark side, she wasn't able to recreate the chills people got from simply seeing (or hearing) the little devil.

How so very little they knew. Nobody noticed that the resounding cackling outside was a lot higher than usual. So high, in fact, that it could only belong to a female.

Ta ta taaaaaam, where is Mamori? And why is Hiruma so... ugh. Anyway, sorry if anyone seems OOC, I really did my best. Please review, next chapter, the boys find their manager. And get freaked out while at it :P Although they probably already are. Hope you like it, and please please please! Review!


End file.
